The present invention relates to digital image devices. More specifically, it relates to a camera which is used by a user to find and track an object that is hidden from view by another object or by an obstacle.
There is a need to locate an object or person that is hidden from view or that is difficult to find in a crowd of objects or persons. An object or person that needs to be located may be on a different altitude or height than a device searching for the object or person. However, there is a lack of devices, systems and methods that provide locating a hidden object. Accordingly, novel and improved systems, devices and methods are required that perform the locating of objects that are hidden from direct view.